Television viewing is part of daily life for many people. The wealth of content available from television service providers allows many people to find entertaining and informative programming. Computing devices that are coupled to or integrated with television devices can augment television viewing by providing additional functions. For example, set-top box devices can run applications to provide program guides, games, and other content. The wealth of programming and functionality of television systems leaves a television viewer with many choices including the choice to initiate or schedule recording of television programs. A user may be inconvenienced when the user wants to see a particular program that has not been scheduled for recording and that has already begun. In this case, the user may have to wait until a subsequent broadcast time to watch or record the particular program.